Baraka (Scourge)
Scourge Baraka is a character introduced in the 1.13 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description This is the first-ever variation of Baraka introduced into the Mortal Kombat Mobile roster, and has since been a great addition to Outworld and Bleed-Focused teams, thanks to his passive ability to be able to perform extra combo enders and apply stacking Bleed DOTs based on the number of Outworld characters Baraka is teamed with. His appearance is that of the MKX Story Mode version but his moveset comes from Mortal Kombat 9. Baraka is armed with his signature Tarkatan arm blades, as usual, and he mainly relies on these weapons to deal some serious damage to the opponent. How to obtain Scourge Baraka can be obtained via these methods: * Challenge Mode * Challenge Pack Abilities Passive Ability * Scourge of Outworld '''- For each Outworld character on his team, Baraka performs an additional Combo Ender attack which applies a Bleed DOT with increased duration. Baraka's Bleed DOTs can stack. Special Attacks * '''Blade Spark (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage ** Applies Power Drain * Tarkatan Fury (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage ** Baraka receives Luck * Nail and Impale (X-Ray) ** Extreme Damage ** Applies Bleed Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Baraka to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** Outworld Characters (for extra combo enders and stacked Bleed DOTs) *** [[Repite (Noxious)|Repite ('Noxious)]]'' - his passive increases the strength of '''Bleed, effectively improving the damage output of Baraka's Bleed DOTs. *** [[Mileena (Ravenous)|Mileena ('Ravenous')]] - her passive is similar to Reptile (Noxious), but she can boost the damage output up to 100% on all DOTs. * Strengths in Battle ** Teaming Baraka with Outworld characters will effectively turn him into a high-damaging unit. If players use him properly, they can win battles effortlessly thanks to the extra damage characteristic of Baraka. * Weaknesses in Battle ** [[Jade (Assassin)|Jade ('Assassin')]] - Jade can evade combo enders and special attacks. If Baraka is able to perform extra combo enders, Jade still retains her evasive chances and can avoid being hit by one of Baraka's enders. ** [[Liu Kang (Klassic)|Liu Kang ('Klassic')]] - Even if Liu Kang is hit by Baraka's extra combo enders and Bleed DOTs, he still takes damage from the combo enders but will remain unaffected by Bleed, and instead receives a boost in Critical Attack. Liu Kang is also immune to Power Drain and gains boosted Basic Attack damage. ** [[Mileena (Piercing)|Mileena ('Piercing')]] - Since Mileena's passive allows her to gain a bar of power for every time Bleed DOT is applied to her, Baraka's extra combo enders and Bleed DOT application can give her up to two bars instantly, giving the opponent an advantage. ** [[Raiden (Dark)|Raiden ('Dark')]] - Raiden is immune to Baraka's Power Drain '''and he is able to heal from '''Bleed DOTs. Since Baraka's DOTs can stack, Raiden's recovery rate can improve greatly depending on how many DOTs he is suffering. Equipment * Tarkatan Gi - this is Baraka's exclusive equipment. When equipped, it grants: ** 25-45% Recovery boost ** BARAKA 20-30% Chance to apply Bleed to the active enemy at the start of the match ** Level X 25% Chance to convert 50% Damage to Health on Special 1 Support Cards * Tarkatan Blades - 3-15% Damage Boost * Love of Battle - 3-15% Health Boost * Ritual of Blood - 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Gold Tier Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Challenge Mode Characters